We Own The Night
by firecrack
Summary: Meet Massie Block. She was Melissa Burton til yesterday. Living in a empty life,full of resentment and nothing to live for. But things sure change when she goes to find her father in Manhattan. MASSINGTON.
1. Chapter 1

The Burton Apartment  
Melissa's Room  
February 19th  
11.00 PM

She looked at the white breaking ceiling,as she laid her head on the white Ikea-clad cushion. What had this world come to? Her life was based on lie, lies and only lies. All her life had been a big fat lie. Who was she? She did not know.

Her name was not Melissa Burton, her name was Massie Block. She was not born in Louisiana. She was born in freaking Paris. Her father had not died in a car crash in Los Angeles, and his name was definitely not Trevor Burton. Her father was healthy and alive living in New York City, in the Upper East Side. He was one of the richest men in America.

How did she find out the truth? Certainly not from her mother herself. That liar. Worse mother of the year. Where did she work? In freaking Burger King. How many hours a day was she at home? Roughly around two or three hours maximum. She spent most of the nights with different men. Who knew what kind of diseases she had.

She had to learn how to take care of her self when she was just ten, she learned how to cook pasta when she was nine, all of that with the help of the neighbour's Internet, since they did not have connection at home. Or a computer.

She had to find out as she looked through her mother's stuff as she searched for some cash to buy some freaking food. Sealed inside a brown recycled folder, addressed to Kendall Burton, all files with the whole truth about her life. Her real date of birth. Her real name. Her birth place. Everything. What would have happened if she hadn't considered the folder? She would probably still be living a lie.

Now she was starving, unsure on what to do, and very confused. Her phone rang. A very old phone she had found by her neighbour's trash. _Mother. _The called ID read.

Pick up? Or not. Pick up? fuck this.

"H-Hello?" Melissa/Massie managed to say, feeling uncertain on what she had to do. Play dumb or just confront her?

"Melissa. I'm coming home with an old friend, go sleep to your friends house" Before she gave her a chance to reply she immediately snapped. "Right. You don't have any friends. Then when I get home turn up some music from the radio, and hide until I knock on your door alright?

"Ew. Forget it. I'll go out" Melissa/Massie replied disgusted. Why did her mother have to be so.. disgusting? She hung up. It was eleven o'clock. What could she do? One thing her mother said was true. She did not have any friends. Mostly because she had such big responsibilities since she was just a child, and had matured way faster than people in her grade. And parts of her just didn't want to have any friends. She felt like there was no need.

After all friends were never forever. They come and go as time passed. Massielooked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing an Abercrombiewhite shirt with a pair of light jeans. She threw on a heavy NYU hoodie, and grabbed her wallet with just a few dollars inside.

She opened the door, and got out of the small two-room apartment she lived in with her mother, hoping to not catch her mother and her one night stand on the way.

What could she do in Miami on a Wednesday night? Well, she could go clubbing, but that was so not her style. She was more of a relaxed girl. She liked normality. She was not a party animal.

The neighbours did not seem to be around. And she had the spare keys they trusted her with. She was dying to go on the Internet, and she sometimes went in the house without permission, so why not now?

She opened the door, and as expected her neighbours were not around, she remembered that they told her they were going to Orlando for a few days. She turned on the computer, opened the refrigerator, and got some fresh water out. She then looked through the shelves and took a box of noodles, heated up some water, and poured it on the noodle cup and brought it in front of the computer.

She clicked on the Internet Explorer icon, immediately opening a window with the homepage of . She typed , and tried to type out the name of her father. William Block. Exactly 25,100,000 results came out.

**Wikipedia.**

**William Astor Block** _(born November 19, 1960) is an American heir, publisher,and owner of lots of buildings throughout Manhattan, Beverly Hills, and all over Europe. _

_William Block was born in New York, New York,in November 19Th 1960 as the third of four children of Nicholson Block(who was born to Block Publishing founder Archibald Block) and Jacqueline Fuller. _

_In 1978, William graduated from Brown University where the rest of the family also attended. His brothers and sisters are Elizabeth Jemima Block (born 1965); Stephen Jeffrey Clement-Block(born 1980); Christine Olympia Clement-Block (born 1986). The fortune of their father, Nicholson Block (born , is currently valued at $6.4 Billion. _

_William Block is currently chairman of Block Publishing, the most successful publishing company since 1930. William Block's net worth is estimated to be valued at around 500 Million._

500 Million dollars. Crazy. How did that cheap whore of a mother manage to bag a millionaire, who was also handsome at the same time? Knowing her, she probably did so for money.

She heard moaning noises from the side of her house. Poor neighbours. They had to live with her mother's shit for all their lives. How could they managed to survive throughout all these years?

Massie had enough. No more slutty mother. No more living alone, being so responsible for the first time in her whole teenage-hood. She had to leave. She had to get away from this hellhole.

She typed , and saw the blue layout pop up.

Book Flights. Round-trip. One Way. If she was going to leave, it had to be for good. She clicked slowly the one way button. From, Miami International Airport to JFK airport. Departure date? 20th of February. Click. Results. MIA-07.25 AM JFK- 10.35 AM. Price. $459.

Massie's legstarted shaking with nervousness. She knew where her neighbours kept their credit cards. On the first drawer of the computer desk. The on line shopping card, they called it. If she used it, they would never trust her again. If she didn't... Well, she was going to die mentally.

She opened the drawer, and put the information needed. Typed the card number, type and everything under the name of her neighbour. As she did that, she got a pink post-it, and a BIC biro pen, and wrote in a nice handwriting an excuse.

_Dearest Jane and John.  
__Pardon me for taking advantage  
__of your generosity.  
__I did not mean to do so.  
__I need to get away,  
__i am having personal problems,  
__and I really need to start again.  
__Please, don't freak out when you see  
__the $450 on your bill.  
__I promise I will repay every single cent  
__as soon as possible._

_With Love,  
__Melissa Burton._

Massie stuck it on the computer's screen, and turned it off. She snuck inside her house, and saw her mother's purse laying on the couch. She checked the wallet, and grabbed a few twenties, and then headed to her room, carefully tip-toeing. She grabbed a backpack and threw in some clothes and underwear for the few days she was going to figure out what was going on next.

She glared at her cellular phone, unsure if she was going to bring it or not, but then decided to leave it home. She wrote her mother a note, looked one last time around the house, and walked out, ready to leave the past behind her.

_Mother,  
Thanks for lying to me  
for all these years.  
I can't live with you anymore.  
I am going to my father's.  
Don't look for me.  
It will be useless.  
I don't want to see you anymore anyway.  
Love, Massie._

Bye Bye, Miami. Hello, New York.

* * *

**Do you like it?**

**Please, review, they inspire me.**

**firecrack.**


	2. Chapter 2

Miami International Airport  
Miami, Florida  
February 20th  
05.30 AM

Melissa, no Massie Block woke up, sitting in the dark green chair of Miami's International Airport's waiting room. The place was desolate, and just a few people were around at such early time.

She looked around her, and checked that her bags were still next to her. A duffel bag was below her head to use as a cushion, and another one was below her All-Star clad feet.

She checked her small purse that was wrapped around her thin body. She checked that her passport was safe inside, as well as the printed out booking reference from American Airlines, and her wallet. She was parched, her throat was begging for some water, and her stomach urged for some food.

Massie decided that it was now time to check in and carried her bags towards the empty check in counter. She gave her passport and booking reference and put the worn out duffel bags on top of the black moving thing, waiting for it to disappear. Instead she received a white ticket, telling her where she needed to enter, what gate she needed to get in, and finally the seats she was assigned.

Massie smiled accomplished and felt immediately lighter, thanks to the two missing bags, as well as the fact that the mission was finally in action.

She headed towards an open bar, and bought a bottle of water, a coffee and a croissant. She devoured it, and when she was done, she walked around the newsstands, flicking through the weekly magazines trying to kill time.

At six thirty, she got to the gate, where she attended for an hour before entering the plane. She tried to think about accommodations, and how she was going to tell William, her dad that she was her actual daughter, not just a scam. There was nothing really to worry about after all, right? She was going to her father, and he was going to understand, and make everything better straight away. Right?

---

Massie Block woke up at ten am in the morning, feeling uncomfortable. Her hair was all messed up and static, her skin felt dry, and her lips seriously needed some chap stick. She looked at her watch. It was nearly the arrival time.

She had around thirty five minutes before arriving to JFK, and she had to plan out what she had to do. She got out a notebook and a biro pen from her bag.

**NYC Plan.**

_Take a cab from JFK to Manhattan.  
Go to the public library.  
Search where William Astor Block lives.  
If by the end of the day I can't find him  
Sleep somewhere safe._

She had to stop there. She realized she didn't know anything about her father. She needed to do much more research. When the plane stopped, Massie waited till the doors were open before stepping to the ground.

She collected her bags and walked out of the crowded airport. She stared at the yellow cabs, wandering which taxi seemed the safest. She knew that some cabs were dangerous. She just grabbed one that had a woman driver.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked, as Massie tried to get all of her things inside.

"The fare is 45$ to anywhere in Manhattan, right?" Massie asked, closing the door.

"That's right"

"To the New York Public Library" Massie replied smiling.

The ride from the airport to the library was way too long. Massie had much to think about, so that made the ride faster. Massie could not wait to finally arrive to the city.

"Where you from?" the cab driver suddenly asked, breaking the ice between them two.

"Miami" Massie answered happily.

"Nice. What are you doing in the city all alone?" the cab driver asked.

"I left home. I'm meeting my father for the first time in my life. My mother lied to me all my life. Told me my dad died in a car crash. Instead I find out that he is well and alive, known as one of the richest men in America"

"What a life, girl"

"I know. Pretty unexpected" Massie replied.

"So, what are you going to do at the New York Public Library?"

"I need to find out where my father lives" Massie explained. She had so much to do.

"Who's your daddy?"

"William Astor Block. Do you know him?" Massie asked not really expecting her to know. After all how could a cabbie driver know about high class rich men?

"William Block? Seriously?! He is the richest man in Manhattan after Trump!"

"Do you by any chance know where he lives?" Massie asked, now hopeful.

"Of course! He has a house in Madison Avenue, his office is in Fifth, next to the Trump Tower, but twice the size!"

"Oh my God! You are my savior! Instead of the Library, could you take me to the office?" Massie asked, smiling happily, ecstatic, full of hope and less fear.

The driver drove to another direction, and parked in front of a huge buildings, almost as big as two blocks in the city. The doors were golden, and the floors looked marble.

Massie grabbed her wallet out of the purse, and checked for the money. She searched around and just found thirty dollars.

"Shoot." Massie murmured to herself, completely shitting on her pants. What was she going to do now? The doors opened fast, and she could see a brunette girl, with long straight hair. Her eyes were blue, and she was dressed head to toe designer.

"I'm so sorry, I thought I had enough, i have only thi-" Massie excused herself, but got stopped by the blond girl that was around her age.

"Get out, get out, get out! I'll pay for your fee, I just need to go now!! Drive as fast as you can towards Saint Patrick's Cathedral! I have a wedding to attend!"

Massie took advantage of the time, and grabbed her duffel bags and immediately got out. The yellow cab nearly flew away, and Massie stood there lost. What was she going to do now? She stepped into the huge building. It was a total work of art. Gorgeous, perfectly polished.

Massie saw the receptionist next to a golden and marble desk. She walked towards her, and waited for her to get off the phone. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Massie, I need to see Mr. William Block" Massie improvised. Were they going to let her see him? Or were they going to kick her out of the building?

"Do you have an appointment?" Okay, that was unexpected.

"No. But this is really important"

"Sorry, can't help you"

"Can I at least know where he lives?" Massie asked, desperate for something to help her. Right then, a brown haired girl walked towards the receptionist, waiting for Massie to finish talk.

"I can't tell you such information."

"Why would you want to know where William Block lives? Aren't you a tad bit young to be interested in middle aged men?" the blond girl asked, making Massie completely shock.

"Ew. No. It's for personal reasons" Massie defended her intentions.

"Sure." The brunette rolled her eyes. "I have an appointment with William Block" she faced the receptionist. The receptionist lifted her second finger, hinting at the brunette to wait a second, so she could check.

"Aren't _you_too young to be interested in middle aged men?" Massie asked, controlling the girl's age. She was probably around her early seventeens, just like her.

"I am. Infact, William is my uncle, he's taking me to the Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week " brunette smirked. "I can only get in if he comes with"

"Why would he want to go to fashion week?" Massie asked. Was her dad a homosexual?

"Don't you know? He owns thousands of magazines? Well, the fashion magazine Style Book, is doing so well it's competing with Vogue! Well, and since Block Publishing wants to beat Conde Nast's ass, he has to show up. After all William is New York's hottest bachelors, you know how many single ladies are going to come to the Cosima Heart sponsored by Style Book instead of the one sponsored by Vogue just because of this?"

"Sure. I mean why choose Anna Wintour when you have William Block and Style Book's editor in chief Robert de Vries?" Massie joined her.

"Well, I'm Nina Callas, my mother is Elizabeth Block? She is William's sister; owns the hotels part of the family business." Nina said. "My dad, Dario Callas works for the family business as well"

"I'm Massie-" Massie presented herself, but did not know what surname to use. Burton or Block?

"Okay, well, if this is so important why don't you come to meet William with me?" Nina proposed. Massie smiled, and followed her to the elevator. This was going perfectly. The elevator stopped in the third-last floor.

She was going to see her father in...

Three.

Two.

One.

And the doors opened.

* * *

**Reviews are inspirations.**

**if you read my others stories, tell me which story i should update first.**

**thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Block Publishing Tower  
William A. Block's Office  
February 20th  
11.00 AM

The elevator doors opened, as Massie's knees turned weak. She bit her bottom lip hard enough to turn it numb. Nina stepped out of the marble floored elevator, expecting Massie to follow her.

The office was outstandingly clean and professionally decorated, yet giving off a 'old money' look. Massie's converse felt out of place in such a fancy place, whilst Nina's gorgeous new Jimmy Choo stilettos were just in the right place.

"Uncle Will?" Nina chanted, as she saluted the body guards in suits and ear pieces. She nodded at the personal assistant sitting behind a desk and a computer, and opened the glass door.

"I don't care if your wife is having a child or if your dog is starving in your apartment! Have your work sent first thing tomorrow!" William shouted on the Vertu phone.

"Uncle Will, mean as ever, as always" Nina greeted him with a friendly hug. "I brought a friend that I just met downstairs. Apparently she really needs to meet you"

"Hi, William Block. Pleasure to meet you" William shook her hand with Massie's. "You are?"

"M-Massie." Massie started. She didn't know what to say. She had already told Nina that she was Massie. Not Melissa. "Massie Block" she finally managed to finish the phrase. The sooner she told him, the better things were going to be right?

"Block?" William asked curiously.

"Apparently. Do you know Kendra Hayden?" Massie asked, immediately getting to the point, practically firing the gun. William looked at her with a frozen expression.

"Nina, honey. Why don't you go give this to Pauline?" William asked, his look fixated on Massie's familiar looking face. Nina got the clue, and immediately stepped out of the office.

"Sorry to show up like this" Massie couldn't help but say.

"No. No, sit down, Massie" William said, as Massie sat down on the comfortable looking chair. "So... Did Kendra send you here to get more money?"

"What?" Massie asked, shocked William would even think that. "I didn't even know who I was until yesterday!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not my fault if mom fooled me to believe that my name is Melissa Burton! It's not my fault if my life has been a total lie! It's so unfair that you think that I came over here just for money!" Massie desperately shouted, defending her honour. "Is it totally crazy that I wanted to meet a father I thought I never had?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." William apologized, looking ashamed. "Where do you live?"

"Well, before I came over here, I lived in Miami."

"How are you coping now, dear?" William asked, with a deep, caring, and concerned tone. Massie smiled, unsure on what to reply.

"I just got here. It was all unplanned." Massie replied.

"Well, don't worry. Everything will be alright, you can come live with me. Do you want to go to the fashion show with Nina or do you immediately want to go home?" William asked, standing up. Massie did the same, and tried to consider both choices. She was dying for a shower, and to relax. But come on, the Mercedes-Benz fashion week?

"I guess the fashion show. I don't want to get in between of the original plan" Massie decided. They walked out of the office, and saw Nina chatting up with the receptionist.

"Okay then. I'll ask Nina to take you to the Style Book wardrobe, and find you two an outfit to wear to the show. Make sure you look fantastic, we need to beat Conde Nast's ass!"

"Sure, thanks." Massie said, still carrying the worn out duffel bags.

"Here, give me that. I'll tell my assistant to send it home" William grabbed the two duffel bags and put them next to Pauline's desk. Nina and Massie walked towards the elevator, and pushed the button that led them to the Style Book's floor.

The Style Book's floor was extremely busy. There were fashionable people walking around, as they talked to their ear piece. Nina seemed to know everyone in the office, and walked around like she owned the place. Massie stared around the place, completely enchanted by the fashion world. She was never a girl that enjoyed shopping, clothing and fashion. But this world was so glamorous that it was impossible to resist.

"Good morning Miss Callas, how could I help you today?" a woman with jet black hair and bright piercing blue eyes asked, as she held books and papers on her arm.

"We need clothes for the Calvin Klein show" Nina ordered as she took out her Blackberry so she could text her friends. "Wardrobe stylist Gretchen has it ready for us"

"Okay, you know where it is, right?" Nina nodded, and headed to Gretchen. Massie followed like a lost child. this was going so amazingly. It was almost too good to be true. Her first day in New York City, her first day as Massie Block and she was already in the list to the Calvin Klein show.

"Nina! Welcome back! Here's the dress! Who is this adorable girl!" Gretchen exclaimed after she handed Nina the emerald colored knee length dress.

"Don't say adorable. Adorable is never good. Let's turn her sexy" Nina smiled, looking like a girl with a plan. Gretchen and Nina looked at each other and stared at Massie's face.

"Okay. Call the Waldorf Astoria and tell them to make that penthouse available, please. Then call the make up crew, and the hair people. We need to look good for tonight." Nina ordered. "And also call the Style Book's creative director's stylist. We need Massie to look great, and she needs a completely new wardrobe. William told me you were going to stay with him from now on. You're seventeen, eighteen?" Nina asked, still typing on her Blackberry.

"Seventeen"

"Cool, I'm nineteen, I go to Brown but I come to the city quiet often. I am guessing you will attend Briarwood Academy, that's where everybody in our family goes to." Nina explained. "And if you want to live life like a Block, _this_" Nina said waving her hand covering Massie's body. "Most definitely won't cut it"

Massie did not take it as an offence. She looked like she wanted to help, she sounded genuinely kind. And what was wrong with looking great, when you could afford it?

She wanted a new start. A new life. And she was willing to change who she was to get what she wanted.

Melissa Burton was going to disappear completely. Now she was just Massie Block._ And she was ready to rule New York_.


	4. Chapter 4

The Waldorf Astoria  
The Penthouse  
February 20th  
13.00

Massie had just finished showering, when she started hearing noises in her hotel room. Or whomever's room. She had a turban white towel wrapped around her head, and a bathrobe wrapped around her thin and Florida tan body. She walked towards the bedroom to find Nina texting on her Blackberry like always and a whole crew that was hired to beauty up Massie and Nina.

"Sit down," Nina said, as she finished typing something on her Blackberry. Massie obeyed and sat next to the beautiful Spanish looking girl who was getting her hair styled by a very flamboyant and well dressed man.

As she sat herself on the black leather chair next to Nina, in front of a mirror full of light bulbs around it just like in backstage shows, a group of people gathered around her and started touching her hair, face, and started working for her.

She could feel the changes that were occurring, even if she had a woman's dangly boobs covering the mirror. She could feel that the thirty year old woman on her left was carefully slapping moisturizer on her face, and she could feel that the cream was worth as much as her Miami home's Ikea stool in the kitchen.

Somebody started caressing her hair, as her face was being softly made up by a various number of professionals. Two hours later full of anxiety, and sleepiness for the hair caressing, Massie noticed that everybody stopped touching her, and started walking away. When the people in front of her slipped away the mirror, she could stare at herself and wonder how the hell she managed to look so beautiful and still be her. She was perfect. Magazine front cover. She looked like a photo-shopped gone well picture of a super star. She looked like she was born to be on stage.

One of those people that looked like they belonged to the paparazzi, and the runways. The glitz and glamour. She looked at herself, and after half a minute of confusion, she started getting used to herself.

"Wow! You look fantabulous. This is perfect. Now this is dress for the Calvin show! When the paparazzi take pictures, make sure, chin low, and open eyes. Give them your good side, and this will be perfect." Nina exclaimed with excitement. Massie glanced at the mirror, changing side to find the perfect one. Her left side was the best, she managed to decided.

She slipped on her Calvin Klein dress, and a pair of Jimmy Choo stilettos. She looked like a goddess. If only people in Miami could see her now. They would die with envy. Especially Skye Hamilton, the one who woke up at five am just to prepare for school, so that people could admire her and venerate her. She did not need to prepare. Others prepared HER. She could just imagine Skye and her posse flicking through US Weekly like they usually did every lunch time, and suddenly see this perfect creation, dressed head-to-toe designer and couture. Then she could imagine them squealing over the girl. The name did not sound familiar. It was Massie Block, but as they switched on their iPhones they saved up for months for, and stared much more closely to the Massie Block character, they could probably see the familiarity and realize its the girl they bullied for not going clubbing like their slutty selves did.

She was ready for this.

They walked to their black shiny glimmering limousine, and opened up a champagne bottle. A Moet & Chandon, and poured it in the champagne cups. They toasted to a new Massie, and when they arrived to Gramercy Park, in front of the red carpet, a black man in a uniform opened the doors for them to come out.

Massie got out after Nina did. They walked down the red carpet, and stopped for a few poses, and a few interviews with E! News.

"Nina! Nina! Over here!" Massie heard Ryan Seacrest shout. Everything was so loud and confusing, she could hear the paparazzis shouting for her to turn around, and change poses. She followed Nina towards the huge TV Camera , with Ryan holding a microphone next to it. "What are you wearing Nina?"

"Hey Ryan. I'm wearing a Calvin Klein turquoise cocktail dress with a pair of white heels from Manolo Blahnik, limited edition of course. And as for the jewelry a Chopard diamond necklace, and a snake bracelet from Gucci" Nina explained to the camera, as she showed her items.

"Perfect as always. Nina, who's this friend of yours?" Ryan asked pointing at Massie. Massie looked confused, but then understood that he was talking about her.

"Well, Ryan. Actually this is my uncle's daughters. Which makes her my cousin. Her name is Massie Block. It's her debut to the red carpet!" Nina presented her to national TV.

"Massie Block? As in William Block's?"

"Yes, hi, nice to meet you" Massie shook hands with Ryan.

"What are you wearing Massie?"

"Well, a violet colored Calvin klein dress, with a pair of Jimmy Choo black heels, and David Meister jewelry" Massie summed it all up in a short sentence.

"Lovely. Fashion runs in your veins" Ryan complimented almost making Massie blush.

"Well, the show starts in a while. See you next time!" Nina saluted them. They walked to the tent, where Calvin Klein was showing. Massie followed Nina to the first row, in a seat with Nina Callas, Massie Block and William Block was written. She sat down, staring at the gift bags, and looking inside. There was a Calvin watch, perfume, and a few cosmetics as well as accessories.

The lights started dimming, and the music was starting to blast. A model started strutting her stuff, and walked the runway, when she was posing by the end, another model started walking. This continued for a few minutes, and when the show ended, the models all walked out to the runways one behind another, and lastly Calvin Klein himself popped out.

The show was great, everybody started clapping, and Massie followed the crowd. Nina got up and signaled Massie to stand up as well. She did as told and followed Nina out. "So, what did you think?"

"Love the colors" Massie said. It was the only thing she thought of. And to be honest, she didn't follow the show much. She was to mesmerized by the glamour, and by the fact that she was in first row at an A-List fashion show, sitting next to Ashley and Mary Kate. She still could not believe that she was blending in such a glamorous crowd, when just a few hours ago, she was an ordinary girl in Florida.

"I'd love to take you to the after party at the Waverly Inn, but William just texted me and told me to take you to your house. He wants you to start school the day after tomorrow if it's okay with you"

"It's okay, the fashion show itself was enough adrenaline for a whole day" Massie smiled. Nina laughed, and together they walked out of the tents. Flash. Flash. Flash. They never stopped. She felt like she was in a Britney Spears song.

Half an hour later, the limousine stopped in front of a Fifth Avenue building, right in front of Central Park, and next to the Pierre Hotel. Massie and Nina got out. It was six in the evening, and Massie was exhausted already.

The doorman opened the door, and they got in the marble elevator. It was the penthouse. The last floor. When the elevator stopped the two girls stepped out of the box, and walked towards the huge wooden door, hand carved from Italy.

Nina rang a bell, and a Ukrainian maid opened the door. Massie smiled at her politely and got in. The maid brought them to the office where William was smoking a cigar, as he drank some scotch.

"Hey Massie! Nina! Sit down!" William greeted them. They did as told. "The maids unpacked everything. Funnily all your belongings all fit in one cupboard, and the items i got sent in today for you were big enough to fill a whole walk-in-wardrobe"

"Wow! Seriously?" Massie asked, shocked and content.

"Yes, your wardrobe now is as full as the Style Book's closet"

"Unfair!" Nina shouted.

"Well, I'll take you to your room now" William said as he got up. They all walked through the corridor, got inside the penthouse's elevator, and got to the last of all floors. How rich did you have to be to have an elevator to go around your own three floored penthouse in Manhattan?

The last floor was all hers. there was a huge room with a bed, desk, and a couch in front of plasma screen tv. There was a door for the bathroom, one to the walk in wardrobe, and the last one to the small kitchen, It was like a dependence. A whole house for herself. Then one last door for the balcony, with the view of all New York City. It was big enough for a pool, hot tub, and a few tables and chairs for summer lunches.

"This is your room. Your keys, and on Monday, you will start school if you're fine with it" William said. Massie nodded approving.

"William, I need to go. My flight is so soon and you know New York traffic" Nina said.

"Bye Nina, see you next time!" William saluted her.

"Thanks for all, Nina, hope to see you soon" Massie said as she hugged her new friend.

"I had fun! I'll be back" Nina winked as she walked out of the house.

"Well, I know this might sound hurtful. But my financial adviser told me to do this, to check." William said. "l am completely sure you are my child. But this is just to make sure okay? I have to get a paternity test"

"Well, that's fine, it doesn't hurt me. After all it's the smart thing to do, no?" Massie said. She plucked a hair, and handed it to William.

"Thank you for understanding. What do you want to do tomorrow? I'm afraid I can't do much because of work."

"It's alright, I'm in New York! I'm sure I can find something to do" Massie smiled, as she sat on her bed.

"Well, I'll have Inez send some food up for dinner. I have to go to the Style Book dinner now, sorry I can't keep you company" William said.

"Don't worry, I'll just freshen up and go to sleep anyway" William smiled and walked out. Massie took off her dress, and shoes, and put them on top of the canopy couch. Her eyes were puffy for the tiredness, but she still had the strength to go to the walk in wardrobe and search for a pajama.

But she had no idea of the wardrobe's size. It was as big as her Miami apartment, minus the living room. It was HUGE. It took her thirty minutes to find silk baby blue pajamas from Natori, a Japanese designer. She put them on, and headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her tooth brush was inside a crystal cup, and on the shelf, she found all the possible cosmetics adapt for her.

How could William have gotten all this done in just a matter of hours? He was a genius. She was going to brush her teeth but then remembered that Inez was to bring up the meal. That was when she found a tray full of food on top of the desk next to a laptop. She turned the laptop on, and dug into the delicious meal. Pasta, and steak with white wine.

She realized that next to the food there was a white piece of paper, asking what foods she was allergic to. Nuts. That was it.

Life was good. Massie felt like she was right where she belonged.

She could soo get used to this.

If only she could have _friends_ now.

* * *

**please revieww.**

**I know that this is going to be a Massington**

**but i want her to crush on somebody else first. (tell me who)**

**I also need a BFF.**

**could I have at least 10 reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

The Block's Penthouse  
Massie's Floor  
February 21st  
10.00 AM

Massie Block woke up in a heavenly comfortable bed, full of cloudy cushions caressing her with the 1000 thread Egyptian cotton covers. This place looked like paradise. Her first night in the city was amazing, she slept like a queen with the sound of the beach and the waves playing in the background and the light scent of fresh ocean floating around her room.

She liked this 'sea' theme in her room. She jumped off the gigantic bed, and landed with her knees bent. She headed towards the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth, cleansed her face with an Italian product, after she took a short shower using expensive products such as a Frederik Fekkai shampoo and conditioner and a Clinique body exfoliater.

She got out of the bathroom, with her hair covered in a towel turban, and a bathrobe wrapped around her thin body. She walked to the walk in closet and threw on a Maison Martin Margiela striped shirt dress, a light blue cardigan on top, and a pair of grey tights from Wolford under. On her feet she slipped on a pair of shiny black Mary Janes from Prada.

She got out of her room, took the elevator to the Block Home's first floor. The Ukrainian maid was waiting for her in the dining room, where she placed a wide arrangement of food for breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Block. I'm Inez" Inez said with her Ukrainian accent, as she pulled out a chair for her to sit into. William was already sat, reading the Herald Tribune as he sipped an espresso.

"Nice to meet you" Massie said, as she politely sat down. "Morning William"

"Good morning to you too Massie" William said putting down the newspaper. "Just in time! Now I can explain to you everything about the house"

"Okay, go ahead" Massie said as she got a blueberry muffin from a white porcelain plate.

"This is your first credit card," William said handing her a black American Express. "This is your phone. I have my number, the driver's, Nina's, Inez's all enlisted" a Blackberry curve was in front of her.

"William, really there's no need!" Massie objected.

"There is! School starts tomorrow, so make sure you buy everything needed. Socially and educationally. I'll meet you at eight in the office, so we can have a nice dinner so I can explain to you more fundamental things" William said, he got up. "I need to get to work now, please do whatever you like"

"Have a nice day" Massie said. He was gone by then. Massie sipped a coffee, and decided that she was going to start her adventure. She walked towards the exit, got the elevator to the first floor, and as she got out, she was already in Fifth Avenue. She walked downwards, where she found Saks Fifth Avenue. She immediately walked in.

As she looked through the accessories, she decided she needed to look through the basics. First of all, she could buy a wallet. Firstly because she didn't want her first credit card to have scratches, and two because in this world, her Claire's wallet would not cut it.

She saw a Prada salmon pink wallet, it was gorgeous, yet she was stuck between that one and a simple chic black YSL wallet. She decided to get the Prada one because it was bolder.

She was afraid of spending too much, so what she did was get out of the shop, where she headed to the closest ATM. She remembered that she had to pay Jane and John back for the ticket.

She got the necessary money out of the cash machine, and went to the closest postal office, where she bought an envelope to put the money and a note inside.

_Dear John and Jane,_

_Sorry for just getting money from you  
Without any sort of notice.  
This is the money I borrowed from you.  
Hope I will get to see you again soon._

_Love, Melissa._

She sent it off, and thought of things she could have done in these free hours. What could a filthy rich teenager do in New York City? Everything. But she didn't feel like doing anything.

She got a cab to her apartment, and decided to chill out before the big dinner party.

The Block Publishing Tower  
William Block's Office  
February 21st  
20.00

Massie waited in her dad's office, playing with a laptop in his desk. She was wearing a black and white bow front tiered dress with floaty layers, matching with a pair of white heels from Dior. On top of the dress, she had a grey Hache grey bow collar cashmere coat.

Her hair was volumy, and gorgeous to touch and look at. She was waiting for William to dress up for the party so they could get going. Since William was the boss of the whole tower, he had a bathroom incorporated in the office with the shower and all that jazz. He also created a walk in wardrobe, where he could change right after work, and attend to events.

He came out fifteen minutes later, all dressed up in a Armani tuxedo. They drove off to this place that looked like a museum. Massie saw people walking up the stairs that were covered by a blue carpet.

The entrance was beautiful. Massie gave her coat to the coat check. She walked to the dinner hall, where she saw people dressed like her, laughing and communicating with other chic people.

"William! You came!" a voice from behind greeted her father. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Harrington! This is my daughter, Massie. Massie, this is Brandon Harrington. He owns the oil industry. Very, very important man" William said to Massie. "You should meet his son, where's Derrick?"

"Right over there. Let me call him for you" Brandon said. He called Derrick, he turned around, and walked towards them.

"Derrick! How are you doing?" William asked the handsome, preppy and very nicely dressed boy. Think Nate Archibald, but with a more masculine look.

"Very well. How are you Mr. Block?" Derrick asked, sipping some alcoholic substance from a glass cup.

"I'm doing very well. I wanted to introduce my daughter to you." William said as he pointed at Massie. Derrick's eyes lifted up, and checked Massie out. "Massie, meet Derrick Harrington. Derrick, this is Massie"

"Pleasure to meet you" Derrick seductively kissed her hand. Massie rolled her eyes. She did not want to be sucked into his charm.

"Uh, yeah you too" Massie replied.

"Derrick, Massie will be attending Briarwood Academy too. She'll be a junior"

"Really? I'm a senior. I guess I'll see you in school" Derrick said. Massie asked to be pardoned and headed towards the ladies room. She used the toilet and looked at herself in the mirror. Behind her, she could see a body dressed in a tuxedo, his thin tie, half undone. His hair, shaggy, light brown and messy. On his eyes, a pair of dark Rayban wayfarers covering his probably tired and blood shot eyes.

He had a bottle of scotch on his hand, on his other one, a lit cigarette.

"Excuse me?" Massie asked politely. This guy looked like he needed help or whatsoever. He lifted up his head. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah. You could get me out of this hell hole" brown haired boy said.

"Why? What's wrong with this place? I find it quiet lovely" Massie said, sitting next to the boy.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you. Outside? Perfect. Gorgeous, chic, elegant and everything. Then when you start attending these things more, you will see that deep inside, they're just full of shit."

"Well, I think you need to sober up, baby" Massie told him. She got up, and lifted him up with an arm. She softly put his arm around her shoulder. She got the elevator to the rooftop, and when arrived, she sat on the floor with him.

"So.. Is this a habit or just a one time thing?" Massie asked, hinting at the bottle.

"You'd have to find out yourself" the boy replied, taking another sip.

"What's your name?" Massie asked, trying to make conversation with the gorgeous, problematic boy.

"Chris," Chris answered, he was now lying on the floor. "Chris Abeley"

"Okay, Chris. How old are you?" Massie asked, interested.

"Eighteen" Chris got up, and looked at the sky. His bottle was now finished so he just threw it away from him. He could feel the alcohol, all coming back to him. He was going to get sick.

"Are you okay?" Massie asked, when she saw the suspect movements. He had a hand on his chest, ready to vomit his heart out. "Oh shit" She murmured to herself. She helped him get up, and took him to a corner, she quickly got his coat off, and held his tie back as he was starting to let everything out.

Ten minutes later, Massie left him up there, as she went back down to get a bottle of water. She saw William, who told her that he had to rush to work because of an unpredicted problem. Massie nodded, and took it as a thing that could work out well for her. She could help Chris to get back home, and have some free time for herself.

"Hey! New Girl!" She heard a voice from behind, then a big hand touching her shoulder. She turned around, inpatient. She had to get back to Chris.

"What, do you need?" Massie asked, looking at the elevator in front of her. "Make it fast, I need to get going"

"I was wondering, wanna come over to my place tonight?" Derrick asked in a seductive tone. Everything about him, tried to be seductive, instead, he demonstrated cockiness, and arrogance. "I've got free house. Parents are flying to London straight after this party"

"Excuse me?" Massie asked. What did he want? What was wrong with him? "Do I look like an easy ticket to paradise?"

"No, but I can bet you would look heavenly naked"

"Forget it. I'm off" Massie said. She got on the elevator, and pushed the last button. The elevator opened to the last floor. The place was empty. No sign of Chris Abeley. Just an empty bottle, and traces of barf.

She looked closer, and finally found Chris, looking at the beautiful view of Manhattan. Those lights were perfect. As was the breeze.

"I brought you a bottle of water" Massie tried, as she handed him the bottle of Perrier. He accepted it, and gulped it till the end.

"Thanks" he said before throwing it out to the street.

"Let's take you home" Massie proposed. She held his arm, and took him to the elevator. He didn't say anything, just obeyed her and followed her just like a dog loyal to its owner. "Where do you live, Chris?"

"698 Lexington Avenue" Chris replied. Massie got off the elevator, and helped him off. They arrived to the sidewalk, where Massie called a cab, she repeated the address, and when they were dropped off next to Kenneth Cole, Massie paid with a note of ten dollars. He gave her directions, and they found themselves in front of a huge apartment. Third floor. There was nobody around. Why was Chris forced to the party if her parents were not there?

Then she noticed, the house was too small for a whole UES family to live in. The answer was obvious. He lived alone, but his parents still forced him to attend events as such. It was weird that no maid or house keeper was there to be seen. Massie got Chris to his bedroom, took his tuxedo jacket off, as well as his neat pants, even if it was way too awkward. He was sleeping when she took his shoes off.

She unbuttoned the button down shirt, and felt like she was raping him. She took her mind off it, and placed his wayfarers in a desk. He was now just in boxers, but she knew that putting a shirt on him would have been too tiring. She just placed him well in bed with a cushion under his head and but a duvet on top of him.

When it was time, she headed home, realizing that it was basically a school night.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? **

**I am really liking Massie/Chris A. But a promise is a promise. **

**It will end up a Massington.**

**Unless you want to keep it this way.**

**I know D. is an asshole right now**

**but he will get better**

**trust me.**

**Comment Comment. Comment. 10.**

**Please...**


	6. Chapter 6

The Block Penthouse  
The Dining Hall  
February 22nd  
08.00

The noise in the Block's penthouse was very loud. You could have heard plates getting cleaned, food getting cooked, maids cleaning rooms, and using the vacuum cleaners, and others taking a shower as they sang some Mexican song.

Massie was in the dining hall, eating a croissant with a cappuccino, a very Italian breakfast, she always wanted to eat back in Miami, but never managed, mostly because she felt lazy, but also because she did not see the point of wasting money on food when she could have eaten it at home, or whatever.

She was dressed in a Elizabeth and James high waist draped skirt, with a V-Neck boyfriend white tee that was tucked inside the skirt. The look said 'chic' united with her gorgeous classic black Chanel quilted bag and a pair of Fendi peep-toe suede heels.

"You look good Massie" William complimented her. "I took a look at the credit card bill"

Oh my God. Did she spend too much? Did she over do it? Shit. "I was surprised, actually" Massie did not know what to do. "You just spent two thousand dollars, I expected a ten thousand bill for the first day"

Oh. Right-o. $2000 was little? Okay. What kind of world was she in right now?

"I don't want you to feel like you need to spend little just because we barely know each other. You are my daughter. I can feel it, I don't need the paternity test to tell me."

"Okay, I didn't spend two thousand dollars because I don't know you that well yet. I spent two thousand dollars because I didn't need to spend more. That was all I needed. And I couldn't have dreamt to spend that much in just a day back in Florida"

"Well, I just want you to know that I don't mind if you spend more than yesterday" William said. "I need to go work now. Have a great day at school, and don't forget to look for Derrick Harrington, he will help you whenever"

Massie died to roll her eyes. He made Derrick sound so good. Hell no, he wasn't. She still remembered the last things he told her, as the party ended. How dare he, that arrogant piece of shit? Massie got up, grabbed the bag, and got to the ground floor. She grabbed a cab to Briarwood Academy.

She arrived in less than ten minutes. She was in front of a gorgeous building, full of fashionistas and gorgeous boys. Massie paid the driver, and walked to the entrance.

First thing she did was walk towards the Dean's office. The secretary let her in, and she sat down on a chair after shaking hands with him. Dean Don, what a name.

"Well, you know you should feel lucky to be attending Briarwood Academy in such short notice." Dean Don started, as he fidgeted with a pen. "Well, your grades a great, straight As I see"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I'm a hard worker" Massie replied, as she softly caressed her hair.

"Well, that's what we want in a student here in Briarwood Academy." Dean Don said. "This school is tough. The best of the best. Named one of the top 20 high schools in the USA."

"I am aware."

"Good. Well, this is the schedule" Dean Don handed her a piece of paper. "Have a great first day. And if you've got any problem either academically or anything else, my office is right here"

"Thank you Dean Don." Massie saluted the dean before she took off. She walked to the exit, and headed to the Starbucks kiosk first thing. A coffe was very needed.

Then when she was done, she headed towards her registration class. Room 103. First floor, room number 3. As she entered, she couldn't help but stare at the teacher.

He was gorgeous, wearing a pair of white straight legged pants, and a blue and white striped shirt with a navy blue cashmere cardigan on top. He had gorgeous brown hair, with piercing green eyes.

Face features were perfect, and sharp. He was in his late twenties, and looked like a washed out super model. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Massie Block. New student" Massie said, her eyes attracted to his perfect nose.

"Massie Block, I'm Mr. Bellini but this school wants the teachers to be called by name, so it's Paul for you" Paul said shaking hands with her.

"Okay" Massie said, awkwardly.

"Students, this is Massie Block, a new student here at Briarwood, please make her feel welcome" Paul presented her to the whole class.

Everybody greeted her, and she sat down on a empty seat by the window. Right then four girls walked in the classroom, and Massie immediately thought that those were the girls she wanted to be friends with.

"You're late again" Paul said disapprovingly to those four extremely well dressed girls.

"Give me a break, Paul" an exotic beauty rolled her eyes as she headed towards the four empty desks in the last row. "It's just registration"

"Well, Alicia, instead of making rude remarks why don't you welcome the new girl sitting over there. Massie Block" Paul said, opening his arms to show who he was talking about.

Alicia held her head up high, giving off a snobby air. She walked towards Massie's table to check her out. Looked at her from head to toe twice, then decided to speak. "So you're William Block's daughter." She said non-chalantly. "Not bad."

She turned her head towards her three friends that looked more like slaves to her. When Alicia nodded at a dark blond girl, she spoke for her. "We don't do this often, but you're welcome to sit with us at lunch. You should feel lucky. We have unlimited access to the cutest and sexiest guys in Briarwood, as well as endless invitations to the hottest parties in NYC and direct entrance to every single club in the city without the need to line up with commoners, and don't forget we have connections everywhere, so once you're in you're set for life."

"By the way, Table Eighteen. I'm Alicia Rivera" Alicia shook hands with Massie. The rest presented themselves one after the other.

"Dylan Marvil" the pretty red-head said.

"Kristen Gregory" The dark blond one echoed after her.

"Claire Lyons" the platinum blonde girl said with a sweet smile stuck on her face.

"What lesson do you have now?" Alicia asked, putting her expensive Chanel glasses over her head.

"I have English Lit" Massie replied as she read her time table. "With Shane Wells"

"Well that's perf, Claire has Eng Lit with you" Kristen exclaimed with joy.

"Good, she'll show you around. See you at Table 18 during break, okay?" Alicia searched confirmation as the bell rang.

Massie nodded. Claire was a very pretty girl. She had long honey blond hair and bangs. It was so perfect it looked like a wig. Her eyes were blue and big, and her skin was perfect, fair and smooth looking.

She was dressed in a lovely BCBG Max Azria Silk Woven Dress in a silky blue color with white tights and a pair of black heels on.

"So, I never knew William had a daughter" Claire commented as she checked her make up from a Chanel compact mirror, she could hear her blue bangle set from Alex and Ani clashing together.

"Well, me neither, I just recently found out" Massie replied. She followed Claire towards the second floor and got in the second room in the corridor.

"Well that's cool. Where do you live?" Claire asked. Massie was about to answer, but right then a familiar looking face passed by.

They shared an intense eye contact, and right then Massie stopped walking. "Oh my God. Chris Abeley couldn't take his eyes off you!"

"That's Chris Abeley, right?" Massie asked, she needed somebody to confirm it for her.

"Yeah! Not only the most desirable guy in Briarwood Academy, but he is also the most difficult to get! Alicia has been trying to get with him for years now! But she let it go once she got together with Josh" Claire explained as she tugged onto Massie's arm.

"So, he's hard to get, uh?" Massie asked, liking the challenge. Her job was half done anyway. She had already been to his house!

"Not just hard." Claire affirmed, as she looked seriously at her. "Impossible. Without exaggerating"

"I like the challange" Everything was coming together. She had 'future' friends, a possible boyfriend who seemed perfect enough to her, and a rich daddy. Thinks couldn't get any better.

What she didn't think about though, was that happiness doesn't last forever.

* * *

**CLAIRE: Just saw Chris Abeley completely checking Massie out! OMG  
ALICIA: Holy fuck! How did she do it!?  
CLAIRE: IDK, they had such an intense eye contact it was almost creepy.  
ALICIA: Lucky Bitch! I think this proves that she's PC Material!  
CLAIRE: Aren't you jealous?  
ALICIA: Hell no! I'm with Josh, remember?  
CLAIRE: That's very mature of you. BTW, I like Massie, she's cool.  
ALICIA: Me too. She can be a regular now.  
CLAIRE: Welcome to the PC, bitch. You are now set for life.**

* * *

_Did you like it?_

_This was kind of a filler chapter. She needed to meet the PC. Next chapter she will have a tete-a-tete with the beloved Chris Abeley, and maybe a bump-in with our little Derrington._

_Revieww!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Briarwood Academy  
The Cafeteria  
February 22nd  
12.30

Table Eighteen was occupied by the Pretty Committee plus one. Everybody couldn't help but glance at the table, curious if the new girl was going to be a new member. You could see the girls having different types of lunches; Alicia had sushi, Massie had a caesar salad, Kristen a plate of ragu pasta, Claire a taco roll, and Dylan some Greek specialty her new housekeeper had cooked her.

"So, Massie. I heard that you and Chris Abeley had some intense eye contact earlier today!" Alicia mentioned as she touched the sushi roll with a wooden chopstick. She was obviously looking for the details.

"Well, yes. It's only because last night I helped him out" Massie explained as she opened up the green glass bottle of Perrier and poured it in a plastic transparent cup.

"Last night? What did you two do?" Claire barged in, sticking out her small face.

"He was drunk-"

"No duh- He is always drunk" Dylan sang as she stopped Massie half way of her conversation. Massie was not bothered, she was used to it, people always cut her out when she was speaking, especially her mother; she never let her finish one damn sentence.

"What do you mean he's always drunk? Is it a habit?" Massie questioned out lou. She specifically asked Chris Abeley if it was a habit, and he said no. At least that's what she remembered.

"Everybody knows that he's toxic" Kristen chimed in. She was checking her make up from the YSL compact mirror, making sure her pores were nice. She made a movement with her hand telling Massie that he was very into his booze.

"Wow, he's eighteen and already an alcoholic?" Massie stated shocked. She glanced around the cafeteria, searching for his familiar face. There he was, sitting down by the oak tree. Such a_ babe_!

He was wearing the same Rayban Wayfarers as the last time, a white unknown band shirt, a pair of straight legged jeans, and a cardigan on top of the shirt. He had a bottle of Evian water in his hand. "He's drinking Evian water"

"Don't be fooled by that. You should smell what's inside, Vodka all the way" Alicia explained as she checked him out. He was so hot, but Josh was way better for her. She couldn't keep up with an alcoholic, she was too selfish for that, she might have been capable to love, but she would always love _herself_ more.

"Oh my God. He turned around, he's looking at you Mass!" Claire exclaimed when she saw him turn to look at Massie, she pretended to eat her taco as he walked over.

"Oh shit. He's coming over" Dylan bit her lip. Massie pretended to talk to the girls, and suddenly they all looked really into their fake conversation on Britney Spears' new Circus concerts.

When he arrived to the table, all the five heads turned around to see him. "Hey ladies" he greeted in his own charming way. He did smell of alcohol, you could have smelled it from miles away, but his adorable dark blue eyes made up for that small defect.

"Chris, how are you doing?" Alicia asked sounding concerned, she passed him a cup of Starbucks coffee but he declined the offer.

"Great, great." He replied, he didn't take his eyes off Massie. "Am I wrong or are you the girl that took me back home yesterday?"

"That's right." Massie replied smiling.

"Thought so. Well, I wanted to thank you" Chris sat down next to her. "It was nice waking up half naked"

Massie blushed, the four other girls laughed their asses off. "Well, I thought that such a nice and expensive suit shouldn't be ruined like that"

"That's true. Nice suits should be kept sacredly" Claire agreed with the girl.

"So, who's going to Kori Gedman's party tonight?" Chris asked, obviously asking Massie.

"Definitely not! Kori Gedman is such a loser" Alicia exclaimed, she made an L shape with her fingers making all the girls laugh for her sudden 'seventh grade' moment.

"Still, a party is still a party" Massie tried to make her change her mind. "We should go Alicia"

"Yes, you should" Chris agreed.

"Fine. I'll pick you up at nine. Give me your address" Alicia finally gave in. She got herself a piece of paper, and picked up her favorite Tiffany's silver coated pen from her expensive Marc Jacobs bag. Massie wrote down her address as well as her phone number.

"So I'll see you at the party?" Chris asked, sipping from the water bottle.

"Most definitely" Massie replied confidently, she was about to touch his blond hair, but she resisted the temptation, afraid of looking like a creep.

"It's a date" He winked, got up, and walked off inside the school building. When he had disappeared, they all shrieked with excitement. She had a date with Chris Abeley! She just wished that he wasn't going to be drunk at the party. She wanted to see him sober for once.

The Block's Apartment  
Massie's Bedroom  
February 22nd  
18.00

"What do you think?" Massie asked, as she showed off a dress that she had put on inside the walk in wardrobe. It was a lovely Diane von Furstenberg indigo blue silk dress.

"Perfection! You're wardrobe is so in! You have the latest trends!" Dylan exclaimed sounding amazed by the wardrobe.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? My dad got the Style Book's stylists to fill my wardrobe with stuff from_ the_ closet"

"Style Book, oh Lord, I adore that magazine" Kristen sang, as she checked out al the clothes in the endless wardrobe.

"Let me call Inez, what do you guys want for dinner? Should we have Inez go to the Sushi Bar and bring us some sushi?" Massie asked, picking up the silver phone.

"Yes! Sushi is perfect for the party. You don't want to look too bloated." Alicia confirmed. Massie dialled Inez's number, and made orders, in thirty minutes all of the food would be in their balcony.

"Did everybody grab a dress?" Massie asked, as she slid on a pair of Max Kibardin white heels. She hopped back to her clean and just made bed, and lied down waiting for the girls to prepare.

They were supposed to be picked up by Alicia's limo at nine, but Massie tried to make a social move and invited them over so that they could see her closet and maybe borrow some clothes for the night. They accepted immediately, and they seemed to love Massie's house. When everybody was ready and dressed, Inez walked inside the room with a few other butlers and helpers carrying the sushi that they ordered and five bottles of white Italian old wine. They settled in the terrace, turned on the heaters, the ones you found in Parisian cafes, and started their big soirée.

Five wines, two boxes of sushi each later, they found themselves tipsily blabbering, and joking about everything. It was Massie's first time drinking, and she realized she held the alcohol quiet well. She was in a better position than Dylan was in that moment.

It was eight pm, and they were already well dressed up. Claire was wearing her ABS red one shoulder mini dress, Alicia wore her Alexander Wang Jacket dress in navy blue, which was most definitely one classy choice. Kristen chose a yellow Jay Godfrey silk chiffon dress, and Dylan got into a Kay Unger black and white tight dress which looked fantastic on her.

"Massie, I see you brought guests" Massie heard William's voice from behind, she turned around with a smile.

"Hi William, sorry I didn't call you to let you know" Massie replied with a half smile unsure if she should feel sorry or not.

"That's not a problem, you can bring your friends in whenever you want" William made sure, as he stole a piece of sushi from the balcony's table.

"That's good thanks." Massie smiled. "William, do you know Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory?"

"Of course I do. Alicia's father Antonio is my lawyer, Claire's father is my sister's business partner, who doesn't know Merri-Lee Marvil! She interviewed me once at her show, and invites me to all of her dinner parties, and Kristen Gregory's father is responsible for all the art in this house, and my office"

"Wow, so you all know each other!"

"Yes we do. Well, I don't want to hold you from your engagements. Let me vanish away and have fun." William said. "There's no curfew with me! Just come back or let me know if you're sleeping over at somebody's"

"Sure thing, have a nice dinner!" Massie waved him off. When he left, Alicia was jumping up and down for some weird reason.

"Oh my God, Massie! You have the hottest father in the planet!" Alicia shrieked/whispered, and the rest of the girls joined as well.

"Ew! Leesh, he's nearly fifty years old!" Massie shouted disgusted.

"So what! He's like George Clooney mixed with Ian Somerhalder! I say I-R-R-E-S-I-S-T-I-B-L-E!" Alicia defended herself. "And plus, I'm not the only one who's into older men" she eyed cheekily at Dylan.

"Who are you dating?" Massie asked Dylan, suddenly hating being new and not knowing anything about her friends.

"Keep mouth shut, but she's dating Paul Bellini," Claire fed Massie with information.

"No way! Paul Bellini as in the teacher?" Everyone nodded to answer. Dylan went red. Massie as well, but this was so cool, she had never heard a scandal such as this. If people found out, he would have been fired straight away. Maybe even imprisoned.

"Well, he is a hottie. First thing I saw when I entered homeroom" Massie admitted; her friends laughed. "Did you have you know, _sex _with him?"

"There's no need to whisper the word SEX, everyone does it. It's human instincts, when you see an attractive man, jump on him" Kristen tried to explain. Then she realized that what she had just said didn't make much sense.

"Yes we did." Dylan replied coolly. "Don't tell me you're a..."

"Massie Block! Are you a virgin?" Alicia asked slapping Massie on her arm.

"Well, yeah. So all of you aren't?" Massie asked. They made a face that made her realize that she was the only virgin in the room. Well, that was pressure.

"Well, I'm sure this piece of info will change once you and Chris Abeley will become an item" Claire tried to comfort her.

"And I can bet it's going to be soon!"

The girls opened the door, and Alicia's limo was waiting right by the door. The doorman opened the limo's door, and the five girls entered the car without hesitation. They opened up a champagne bottle, and celebrated on Massie's first night out as a member of the Pretty Committee. And_ this_ was just the _start_ of the night.

* * *

**Yet another update, I'm such a good person!**

**Well, it's all thanks to your reviews,**

**keep them coming!**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

The Pierre Hotel  
The Penthouse

Kori Gedman threw her birthday party at the Pierre Hotel in Fifth Avenue. She had rented the penthouse for one night, so they could have mingled and danced in the living room, and the five bedrooms available were for you-know-what.

The Pretty Committee entered the hotel room after two hours the party started. Other invitees were dancing to the beat of a Black Eyed Peas song, whilst they were sipping champagne from flute cups.

Kori Gedman was dressed in a pretty flattering shimmery silver cocktail mini dress with a pair of black Christian Louboutins. She looked pretty nice compared to what Massie saw in school. "Oh my God! I can't believe you came!" Kori shouted, just proving that she was lame to the five girls.

"Happy eighteenth Kori, I like your dress" Claire tried to be nice to the girl. She only turned eighteen once, she didn't have to ruin it for her. She handed her a gift bag in a shiny purple, the Pretty Committee's signature color.

"Thank you! It's Versace. I'm eighteen and I deserve to wear Versace and Christian!" You could see that she had already drank too much. Thank God she hired a camera man or she wouldn't have had any memory of the night. "Is this my gift? Thank you! I'll go put it in that table. You guys have fun! The drinks are without limit"

"As we obviously can see" Alicia rolled her eyes when Kori was already gone. She looked around and saw Josh who was looking hotter than ever in his tailored Armani suit she had chosen for him. She called him.

Josh walked towards her and kissed Alicia passionately, letting all the men in the room know that she was his.

"Keep the PDA at home, Josh" Dylan said bitterly. She was kind of in a foul mood because she never got to see Bellini in public.

"Keep the bitch at home, Dyl" Josh retorted as he affectionately touched Alicia's fit stomach.

"Touché" Kristen commented as Dylan just looked away rolling her eyes.

"Josh! I still haven't presented you the latest addition to the PC." Alicia said when she saw Massie looking out of place. "Massie, this is my boyfriend Josh Hotz. Josh, this is our new member Massie Block."

"Nice to meet you Massie. Are you by any chance related to William Block?" Josh asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, the business tycoon William Block's daughter" Alicia confirmed Josh's question.

"Oh my God, don't look now but Chris Abeley just got here. And he is looking _smokin'_!" Claire whispered, just loud enough for the PC plus Josh to hear.

"Will you girls ever stop drooling over Chris Abeley? It's kind of obvious he is not into Briarwood girls" Josh commented as he rolled his dark chocolate brown eyes. Massie guessed they had always had some type of attraction towards Chris.

Claire kept a commentary of Chris' every move. _Heading towards the bar. Gulping a cup of champagne. Another one. And another one. Spiking the punch into a stronger mix. One drink. Another drink. And yet another drink. He's coming towards us._

"Well hello ladies. And Monsieur Hotz" Chris greeted in a clumsy curtsy. "Massie, you are looking dashing"

"Thanks Chris. You are looking pretty fine yourself" Massie checked out her crush dressed in a pair of grey suit pants, which were perfectly tailored for him. A scruffled button down with a cream colored cardigan, and a jacket on top.

On his head a grey fedora with a black elegant ribbon, his Raybans as always, and a pipe in his mouth. He was a weird character, but nobody could deny his hotness. He was so Robert Downey Jr. in Sherlock Holmes!

"I am Dr. John Hamish Watson milady." Chris kissed her hand after he blabbed in a fake British accent. He was making a fool of himself, but all the girls were too blinded by his looks to notice. The only one who saw him without being biased was Josh.

"Dr. Watson? Wouldn't it be saner trying to be like Sherlock Holmes?" Massie asked as she laughed.

He took another gulp of spiked punch in his cup and rubbed his eyes under his sunglasses. "Elementary, my dear Holmes" he didn't even know what was coming out of his mouth.

"How much did you drink Chris?" Massie asked as she got the empty cup out of his hand and put it in a desk.

"Too little"

Alicia, Kristen, Claire and Dylan gave each other looks. They were concerned. Was Massie doing the right thing getting involved with a devastatingly handsome drunk?

"Hey Chris, why don't we go get a breath of fresh air?" Massie asked. Thankfully he could stand still and walk pretty 'straight'.

Massie winked at the PC letting them know she was going to be fine and was going to take care of him for the hundredth time. She guided him to the huge balcony and sat him on a wooden bed chair by the pool.

"Why do you do this to yourself Chris? Seriously. I've known you for less than a week and everytime I met you, you stank of alcohol" Massie asked him as she layed on the bedchair next to his.

"I don't need to explain myself Massie." Chris refused to give her a straight answer.

"But I'd like to know what's making you drink so much. How can life be so terrible? This kind of life I am experiencing now is pretty fantastic, how can you be so miserable?" Massie asked, turning her head towards him. He looked like he was going to fall asleep anytime.

"Massie, you've just seen a side of the Upper East Side. Your life is completely different from mine. I have to act all the time! Acting, acting, acting. Maybe the rest of the UES should know how unhappy our family is! We don't need to pull a show at every event we go to! I don't want to anymore." Chris bolted up from the bedchair and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"You live alone, don't you?" Massie asked, trying to calm him down.

"Thankfully. But going to these fancy pantsy parties was all part of the deal. At least until I fucking graduate." Chris pulled his Wayfarers out of his face and threw them in the ground with anger, causing the sunglasses to shatter in pieces.

Massie saw his face close up for the first time with his eyes open without sunglasses. He had beautiful light colored eyes. Greenish-Blue.

They were red. He looked really exhausted. Massie could never imagine what could have caused him to get so far.

Massie stood up, and so did he. She wanted to hug him. That was what she really wanted to do. No kisses, no anything. Just an intense hug.

He hugged her back, and Massie hoped that this moment could help him realize that he needed help. She was surprised he opened up to her so easily, even if they knew each other just for a few days.

"Don't worry Chris, It's going to be alright." Massie whispered in his ear. "Plus, you don't know anything about how I lived until I came to Manhattan"

"Will you tell me about it?" Chris asked as he looked into her amber colored eyes.

"Of course. Should we go back in?" Massie asked.

"How about back to the room?" Chris proposed. Massie knew what that meant. But she also knew that she felt a bond with him. She was going to talk to him seriously about rehab, and maybe they could start the relationship.

Massie didn't say anything for a second, then nodded. She knew she was doing the right thing. Sleeping with Chris was not something she was going to regret.

*

The next morning Massie woke up next to Chris, who was hugging her from behind. Massie had to admit that he stank of a hobo, but she knew it wouldn't have lasted long.

She thought about what she had experienced the night before. Her first time. Had she given in too easily? No. She liked him. It was nature taking its course.

Massie slid on her dress and headed to the bathroom. The living room was a mess. People fell asleep on the couch, some on the floor. She walked to the bathroom, paying attention on not stepping on some hangover dude, and accidentally bumped into a man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you" Massie's instincts made her apologize, which was something she wouldn't have done if she saw who she had bumped on. Who else could it have been? "Derrick."

"I am glad you still remember my name. I am quiet offended to still see you playing around in the hotel. This probably means you stayed over with a man. Who is it?" Derrick asked cockily, his shirt button was half undone, his expensive shoes were in his hands.

"None of your business Harrington." Massie tried to avoid the urge of spitting right on his face.

"I saw which room you crawled out from. I can simply go look and wake up that guy. Or you can just tell me" Derrick said as he acted like he was going to walk back to the bedroom which had Chris naked in.

"Fine. Don't go in. It's Chris Abeley" Massie said through her teeth.

"WHAT? You fucked that sleaze and refused to go home with me when I asked you nicely? What kind of world do you live in to choose _him_ over me!" Derrick asked, like he was actually offended and as if someone just stabbed his sculpted chest.

"He is much more of a gentleman than you will ever be, so get out of my way Harrington" Massie rolled her eyes.

"As you wish princess. But I won't give up on you babe."

"Well guess what, you might as well because you'll never have me, hun."

*

"Come on Chris, help me out here. We're already two hours late to school" Massie said as she tried to throw Chris in the cab, but didn't manage.

"Come on, I'll help you." a familiar obnoxious voice came from behind of Massie. She turned around to find Derrick again. Twice a day. Must be her lucky day.

"Abeley, I'm doing this just to be nice" Derrick murmed as he carelessly put the guy at the far end of the cab. When he was done, he let Massie inside, and as a surprise, he got himself inside too.

"What are you doing here! Get out of the cab you sleaze!" Massie hit him with her palms on his rock-hard chest.

"I'm helping you, be thankful." Derrick replied. "Where does Chris live?"

"698 Lexington Avenue please" Massie told the cab driver. He drove off. " Why do you feel the need to torture me."

"I am not torturing you Massie Block. I am helping you. I want to see how you will be able carry him to the elevator and onto his bed. Why is he still so sleepy? Shouldn't he have a hangover and be cured with two slaps and a greasy drink?" Derrick asked confused.

"He had a lot to drink yesterday. He always has a little too much to drink. He needs help"

"Then why is nobody giving him help?" Derrick asked, like it was a simple question.

"He doesn't really have friends. He likes being by himself, listen to his jazz and smoke his pipe" she guessed, as she remembered all these hints from the last time she went to his apartment. The record players, the jazz records, the pipes lying on the coffee tables. She felt like she knew him very well.

"Ah, he's that kind of guy." Derrick commented.

"You would never understand, Derrick. You are the typical perfect pr-"

"Did you just say I'm perfect?" He smirked cockily.

"Argh! You are intolerable, Derrick Harrington"

The cab driver pulled over, Chris fell asleep again by the window, and Derrick pulled him out with his strength. Massie gave the driver a $10 bill, and told him to keep the change.

The doorman kept the door open for them to carry Chris in, shaking his head with disapproval. They managed to carry him to the apartment, and opened his door.

Derrick dragged him to the bedroom and Massie undressed him again, feeling like it was a deja vu. She didn't know if she was going to go to school or just stay at Chris' and be there for him when he woke up.

She had to tell William first. Fuck, she had forgot to check for any messages in her phone. As soon as she was done with Chris, she walked to the kitchen where Derrick was pouring coffee into two mugs.

Massie sat on a stool and checked her messages.

_Hey Massie its Dylan. I saw you enter that room with Chris, didn't want to ruin the mood just to say bye. See you tomorrow if you make it!_

_Massie, it's Alicia, I just wanted to ask if you were coming to school today, but I guess you're not seeing the time. Give me a call._

_Massie, hi. It's William. I was just wondering where you were. Give me a call as soon as you can, okay?_

She decided to call her father first. She speed dialled his number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Massie?" a worried voice answered.

"Hey William. Sorry I didn't call you before, i just got your voice mail now. I just wanted to let you know I can't go to school today. A friend of mine is having some problems. I'll explain everything tonight."

"Sure, I'm just glad you called"

Massie said goodbye and wished a good day to William, and then called Alicia.

"Massie! Where are you girl!" Alicia answered, but you could hear the other girls' voices too because it was on loudspeaker.

"I'm at Chris' apartment, he's not well. I want to help him sober up, you know? And I read on the NYTimes that the fist thing alcoholics do when they wake up is have a drink, so I want to be there when he's up."

"That's really nice of you, Massie. Even if you just know him from less than a week. Very noble" Claire said.

"Well, I can't just leave him to rot, can I"

"WAIT. Hold up. Did you two get it on yesterday?" Dylan stopped the conversation. Massie smiled before she replied.

"Yes. I'll tell you the details next time, okay? I'll call you later!" Massie hanged up. She didn't want to speak about these things when Derrick was there. That was pure embarrassing.

"So you're not going to school, I see" Derrick teased.

"No, I want to be here. When he wakes up I want to talk to him about signing in at a rehabilitation center." Massie seriously said.

"You should. His drinking problem started roughly a year ago."

"Do you know him well?" Massie asked as she sipped the coffee.

"I guess you could say we were friends when we were younger. He started having problems with his family, then strangely enough he moved on his own, which kind of drove us apart even if it was supposed to bring us closer. We used to talk about it all the time"

"You were good friends with him?" Massie sounded surprised.

"Yeah, best of, you could say" Derrick thought about the good old days.

"Then why on earth aren't you helping him go through this you retard!" Massie slapped the table.

"You don't get it, Massie! He doesn't WANT help! I tried."

"Well, you should have kept on trying till he agreed to!"

"I want to see if he will listen to you!"

"He's going to have it. I'm not going to leave him any choice."

* * *

**sorry for the bloody late update. i really am. it was really busy year. hope you still read this ff and i hope you review.**

**i am having doubts on wether it should be a massington or mabeley.**

**give me your opinion.**

**ill try to be more constant with the updates.**

**happy 2010**


	9. Chapter 9

Massie woke up from her small nap next to Chris Abeley, who was still sleeping. She looked outside of the slightly opened window of the bedroom. It looked like the sun was setting, which meant that it was going be almost six o'clock in the evening.

Massie got up. She needed to take a shower, but she had no change for clothes. She looked around, and wondered if Derrick Harrington was still around. Probably not, but she wanted to double check anyway.

The bathroom was empty, so was the guest room. The second bathroom was empty, and so was the kitchen. The last place she looked was the living room where the lights were all off except for light coming from the television which was turned on and playing a cheesy movie with Hilary Duff. In the couch, Derrick was sleeping with a blanket over him.

"Derrick. Aren't you going home? It's getting late" Massie woke him up by shaking him.

Derrick moaned with annoyance and eventually got up. "What's the time?"

Massie checked the clock on the wall. "It's 6.15 pm"

"Aren't you going home?" Derrick asked.

"No, I'm waiting for Chris to wake up." Massie sniffed around. "Gee, Derrick! You stink!"

"I'm not the only one here that stinks, Miss BLOCK" Derrick defended himself. Massie pushed him, which could have come out as flirty.

"I'd like to take a shower, but I have no change of clothes." Massie looked around.

"If you'd like I could go pick up some clothes of yours from your house." Derrick tried to be nice.

Massie thought about Derrick looking through her room, and doing something gross and very 'Derrick-esque' like smell her underwear and putting a video camera in her bedroom. She shook the thought off disgusted, and came up with an idea.

"I'll call my house keeper, tell her to put some clothing change into a bag, and you can bring it to me?" Massie told. Derrick nodded with agreement, and Massie gave Inez a call.

"This is the Block Residence" Inez's voice answered the house phone.

"Hey Inez, it's Massie. I need a favor" Massie replied. "Could you get a bag from my closet, put a pair of underwear and bra inside with any tee shirt with a pair of lounge trousers? And also a dress. Any would be fine"

"Sure Miss Block"

"And a friend of mine will come and pick it up in ten minutes. Also could you let my father know that I won't be able to come back home tonight either? Tell him it's an emergency and I'll explain everything tomorrow" Massie told Derrick he could go, and he got up and left the apartment building.

Inez told her it was a done deal, and Massie hanged up the phone. She looked around. The room was really gloomy and dark. She wanted to make it a happier environment.

She closed the windows and turned on most of the lights in the house, except for the ones in the bedrooms and bathrooms. She cleaned up everything that was on the floor, and used this really technological thing that only Chris owned which was basically a round object that vacuum cleaned the floor by itself and ran by batteries.

It didn't make any noise, and didn't waste Massie's time so it was a fantastic use. She put all the dirty clothes in the wash and turned the wash on. In fifteen minutes time, the house already looked much more cleaner.

She looked through the drawers and found the number of a pizza delivery place. She called it, and ordered three pizzas and a Pepsi bottle. She knew it was more than enough but having more was better than not having enough.

Derrick arrived, and Massie opened the door for him. He was surprised by the change of the atmosphere in the room that happened in just twenty minutes. Massie thanked him for the bag, and directly headed to the bathroom that wasn't attached to Chris' bedroom.

She took a short but cleaning shower. Washed her hair with a Frederik Fekkai shampoo that Chris owned but never seemed to use, and washed her body with body scrub from Laura Mercier.

She wrapped her body in a white unused robe, and shook the water out of her hair with a towel. She then brushed it and finally she blow dried it with a Babyliss hair drier.

When she was done she put on the Dolce and Gabbana butterfly bra with a pair of matching undies. She looked throught the clothes Inez packed her and was surprised by how she picked the nicest clothes.

She put on the white Ella Moss really loose tunic shirt with a pair of lounge harem pants. She looked good for a simple 'in-the-house' day. When she got out, the pizzas still didn't arrive.

Derrick was still in his party tuxedo, and Massie felt uncomfortable for him. " Maybe it's your turn to shower now," Massie proposed. "I can find you some clothes from Chris' wardrobe. I'm sure he wouldn't mind"

"That would be nice thank you." Derrick answered. He headed towards the bathroom and Massie walked towards Chris' bedroom. He was still sleeping. She went close to him and kissed him, just to check he was still breathing.

She smiled and found some tracksuits for Derrick and a plain grey tee shirt. She gave it to him, and then realized he needed underwear too. Derrick was slightly bigger than Chris. She just decided to give him a pair of elastic boxers.

Massie waited in the living room, zapping from channel to channel until she found a channel that played 90210. She loved that tv show. Her phone vibrated, and she checked who it was.

**CLAIRE:** are you still at Chris A's house?  
**MASSIE:** yeah. he's still sleeping, is it normal?  
**CLAIRE:** pretty much. He should be up in an hour or so. R U bored?  
**MASSIE:** nah.  
**CLAIRE:** I could come over if you want.  
**MASSIE:** there's no need, I can handle it.  
**CLAIRE:** U sure?  
**MASSIE:** positive.  
**CLAIRE:**K, good luck hun.  
**MASSIE:** thanks. x

Massie didn't know why she just rejected Claire's company, she hated to admit that she was enjoying Derrick's company a little too much. She didn't want to be attached to a vulgar person like him, but she couldn't help it.

He came out from the bathroom all dressed, smelling delicious. He sat next to her, making her feel awkward.

"So, did you find a way to convince him yet? I doubt he will listen"

Massie rolled her eyes. "When you tried to help him, he was at the first stage of his addiction. At the first stage, there's always this excitement you can't hold, so you refuse the help. He is now far away from the initial stages, and he definitely realizes he crossed the line."

"We'll have to see about that. Now let's talk about why you dislike me so much" Derrick changed topic. Massie blushed, and didn't know how to reply. She had obviously judged him by his cover, and she didn't want to admit that.

"That first time I saw you and you wanted to take me to your house. That was cocky, I don't like cocky. This morning when you were shocked about the fact that I slept with Chris and not with you, that was even worse. I've known you for less than a week, Derrick, and yet I have this disgusting image of you that is hard to take down" Massie had the courage to say. She sounded much harsher than what she actually felt.

"Well, that's how I am, Massie"

"Maybe we are not meant to be friends or anything more" Massie replied. She didn't mean it. She liked the Derrick she was seeing today. The nice and gentle Derrick that cared. "Actually I take that back. That's not how you are Derrick. You know you are much better than that. You proved me wrong in these couple of hours we were here for. You are actually kind, sweet and not cocky at all but you have to hide it to look 'cooler' in front of others"

"How can you be so sure of that? Like you said you know me for less than a week" Derrick defended his image.

"Just get off that high horse of yours, Derrick. Nobody likes a dick" Right then the bell rang. Massie opened the door and paid for the three pizzas she ordered and grabbed the Pepsi bottle.

She put it in the squared dining table, and decided to wake Chris up. She walked to the bedroom, and softly touched his hair. "Chris" she murmured. "Chris." she repeated.

"Wha-" he didn't bother finishing the word.

"Wake up Chris, it's seven pm"

He slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Massie he mad a surprised and shocked face. But then he hugged her legs and forced her to lie on the bed with him. He caressed her thigh with his soft fingertips. He moved closer to her, and kissed her lips.

"Aren't you starving, Chris? I've ordered pizza" Massie stopped him from the next kiss.

"Now that you remind me, I am. I'll go brush my teeth and take a shower and come out to the living room in a second" Chris got up. "Or if you want to join me in the shower that would be nice too" he winked.

Massie giggled. "No, I've just had a shower a few minutes ago. Be fast" Massie let him go.

She walked to the living room, Derrick already diving into the Hawaiian Pizza. Massie opened the other pizza boxes, and place them on top of the coffee table where they could watch the television.

Fifteen minutes later, Chris Abeley came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a white towel, dressed in a pair of grey tracksuits and a simple white American Apparel V-Neck tee shirt.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Chris asked, when he saw Derrick sitting on the couch. Derrick was about the get up, but he really didn't know what to say so he sat back down.

"Chris, calm down. He's here because he helped me carry you back home and he cares" Massie walked towards him.

"Fuck off. What do you want? Just say it to my face right now." Chris violently kicked a chair and made it fall down. Massie jumped away and put her right hand on her chest, trying to get her heartbeat to slow down.

"Chris, I haven't know you for long. But I obviously acknowledged your drinking problem. I am worried about you, Chris. Please let us help you" Massie tried, she was so scared he was going to do something stupid and violent, but she trusted him.

"Man, I know we haven't been in the best of terms in these past few years, but we used to be best friends. I know you've been through so much, and I really do care for your well being. I want to help you get better" Derrick joined in.

Chris touched his hair frustrated, and sighed. He knew he had a problem. He knew he needed help. But he couldn't do it. He was angry, he felt betrayed by this cool girl who never talked about alcohol. This girl who talked to him and listened to his problems. Then she became like everyone else in his life. DRINKING PROBLEM. AA. How much did he hate these two fucking words?

"Fuck off" Chris spat and tried to storm out of his own apartment. Derrick ran towards the door, faster than Chris could reach it. Massie thanked the lord that Chris didn't manage to run away and rushed towards the two boys.

"You're not leaving without clearing this out, dude. We've been through this a thousand times but we never found closure. This time it's time for you to find it. Do it for yourself, man! Do it for Massie!" Derrick shouted.

"You guys all think you have the power to change me! This is how I fucking am!" Chris shouted, his face was so close to Derrick's, which looked like at any moment he was going to punch his pretty face away.

"No, this is not who you are, Chris. You know you are better than that" Derrick calmly said. It was heart-warming. "The Chris I knew was a fantastic guy who only drank occasionally at parties. He knew how to have fun without alcohol in his life. That Chris was not a selfish asshole who only thought about himself."

Derrick knew he sounded harsh, but he knew what he was doing. A powerful punch in the face was what he exactly expected. Derrick punched him back, turning the 'intervention' into a fight.

"FUCK! STOP IT!" Massie shouted at the top of her lungs. They kept on fighting, rolling on the floor like two angry dogs. "What are you doing!!"

Massie looked around helplessly. When they both got up, still with their hands on each other, she grabbed an old looking lamp and smashed it on the floor, hoping for some attention. That was exactly what she got.

She stood in between the two guys whilst they were still looking at the shattered pieces of glass on the floor, and hoped for their fight to be over.

Chris had a black eye. Derrick's lip was bleeding, and he had bruises on his cheeks. Massie helped Chris sit down and went to the kitchen to bring two ice-packs for both Chris and Derrick.

"You two are so immature" Massie said. She looked around for the first aid kit and when she found it she took a cotton ball out and poured it with hydrogen peroxide. She tapped it on Derrick's scratches on his face and lip and he hissed for the stinging.

She wiped ointment on his scratches and by the lip, and when she was done, she checked out Chris Abeley's condition, which was less severe. Just a black eye. After ten minutes she got the ice pack away from him, and decided that it was time to talk.

"Please Chris. I'm doing this for your own good. I do care about you. We had a chemestry, it's undeniable. If I didn't care for you why would I waste my time on you?" Massie asked as she tenderly touched his knee. "Also, if you promise to get help with us, we won't bring your parents into this mess. But if you do refuse we'd have no other choice."

"I'm sorry man." was the only thing that Chris managed to say to Derrick at that moment. "I didn't mean to punch you"

"It's okay, just let it all out."

"I know I've gone too far with this habit." He continued. "And if it means that much to you I will sign myself to rehab."

Massie got out a few leaflets from her handbag. "I've been looking around these past few days. I was thinking that Cirque Lodge would be a good choice. It's a famous rehabilitation centre where lots of famous people go to."

"This is the rehab where Lindsay Lohan went to right?" Chris smirked.

"How do you know?" Massie asked shocked.

"I have a good memory." Chris replied. He flipped through the leaflet. "How am I going to pay for this without having my parents to know? I can't afford a five sum rehab centre!"

"Please, forgive me. But I talked to your parents when you were still sleeping. They already paid for everything, Chris. They said they would be thankful if we managed to talk to you through it."

"You lied to me!"

"I want the best for you"

"They might be paying for it. But I'm not going to see them. I will refuse to see them. I'm going because of you two." Chris spat, disgusted by the though of his parents.

"I packed your bag for you. The flight is in two hours. We better go to Utah" Massie handed him two Gucci duffel bags. "Let's get dressed first." Massie said.

She was so proud that the master plan worked. Derrick was so sure it was not going to work, but Massie knew it had potential. She walked to Chris' bedroom with him, changed into her grayish blue dress, and put on a cute black coat from DKNY. He dressed in a pair of black straight legged jeans, a preppy button down shirt, a grey cardigan on top with a final navy blue pea coat on top.

When the two got out, Derrick was also dressed in a change of clothes he had brought on the way back from Massie's house. They were ready to leave.

"Isaac, are you downstairs?" Massie asked her driver when she called him.

"Yes ma'am" Isaac answered. Derrick helped bring a duffel bag. Massie turned all the lights on and noticed that the pizza was still untouched and the pieces of lamp were still on the floor.

"You keep the keys, Mass. You can give them back to me when I'm done with rehab" Chris handed her the house keys. Massie smiled. She guessed he was ready to take this rehab thing seriously.

And then they were off to Utah.

* * *

**oooh this was such an intense chapter. can you see the massington happening right here?**

**well i found a direction for this story so please review!**

**thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey William, it's me, Massie. Sorry I couldn't call you much but I hope you understood why I went to Utah. By the way the worst is over now, I am inside the cab and I'll be home in ten minutes. See you at home" Massie spoke on her phone. When she was done leaving the voicemail, she looked out of the window.

After being in Utah for three days she was beyond content to be back in the city. It was an intense week, Chris Abeley had changed his mind about going to rehab, and tried to run away. Thank God the security guards in the airport managed to stop him from running away when he trepassed the passport checking place.

Massie kept on checking he never left, and in the plane ride she couldn't even sleep too afraid he was going to get off the seat and hide somewhere unknown in the plane and pull off a Flight Plan, the Jodie Foster movie.

Obviously Derrick was there to help her, but he was quiet useless during the whole flight where he was sleeping, completely knocked out by the three cups of wine he had.

"That was a rough week, wasn't it?" Derrick's deep voice asked Massie, whose mind was in a completely different planet at the moment.

"Uh?" She replied, looking lost. "Ah, yeah. It was hard leaving him there."

When Massie had the last chat with him when she was about to leave, he had such a sad face. He really didn't want to be there. Especially alone. But Massie couldn't have left like that.

"I can imagine. But today is Friday and we have a whole weekend to either rest or party."

Massie thought about the two options. Resting would have been beyond fabulous. But she had the urge to go partying. But tonight, she was going to fall into deep sleep.

"I feel like resting tonight. Maybe we can organize something for tomorrow night. See what the girls are doing" Massie replied. She completely forgot to tell the girls that she was back in Manhattan.

She took her cellphone out, typed an email for the four new friends. 'hey girls, i'm back in NY. tough week :(. but i'm ready to party some more tomorrow. what do you guys have planned?'

After ten seconds she received an instant reply from Claire. She was her favorite. 'fabulous. we were thinking about going clubbing at this place down in SoHo called 'eight' as in 8. It's supposed to be new pacha, and a friend of Dylan managed to snatch us a VIP reserve table. That way they don't check ID.'

'fantastic. can you put my name and derrick's on the list? who else is coming?'

Derrick peeked to see what she was writing, and right then the phone vibrated. 'us girls, josh, kemp and cam i think. and you two.'

'great. i'm almost at home now :) call me laters'

The cab driver stopped in front of Massie's building. She took out her wallet, and paid thirty bucks. Derrick was going to pay the rest when he got back to his home. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harrington. Have a nice rest and thanks for everything"

Derrick grinned and nodded. "Have a nice sleep. You deserve it"

Massie closed the door and walked home with her bag. The doorman opened the door for her, and she took the elevator to the penthouse. It felt good being back home.

Inez opened the door and grabbed Massie's bag. It was six pm and all she wanted to do was to shower, eat and sleep.

"Miss Block would you like for me to prepare dinner for you?" Inez asked as she hanged Massie's coat on a coat hanger.

"I'd love it if you did! I am starving. I really don't like airplane food so I'm starving" Massie replied.

"What would you like to eat?"

Massie hummed for a second, thinking about it. "I'd like some Italian food; like a risotto, a Caeser salad and maybe some chicken and apple saute. For dessert I'd like panna cotta if you have it"

"Thankfully we do. I just bought it today. It's your dad's favorite" Inez smiled, looking like she was happy to cook.

Right then Massie's phone vibrated. 'mind if i come over at yours? i'm starving and it's my housekeeper's day off' It was Claire. Massie told Claire to come over and told Inez to make the dinner for two.

She walked to her bedroom, took a nice long shower and dried her hair with the French hairdrier. She wrapped a robe around her body, and walked to the closet.

She chose to wear a tee shirt from Marc Jacobs with a pair of really comfortable looking pajama pants in grey. She turned on the computer and checked her Facebook because she had nothing better to do.

Fourty minutes after she arrived home, Claire walked in the house, and Inez directed her to Massie's bedroom.

"Eh mah Gawd! It feels like I haven't seen you in ages! How was _Utah_?" Claire asked, the same way some people said the word 'dog poo'. "How is Chris doing?"

Claire sat down on the bed next to Massie. She was wearing a lovely oxford shirt that was designed to be worn as a dress in blue and white vertical stripes, with a tan colored thin belt around the waist from Prada. On her feet she had a pair of beautiful Miu Miu heels.

"Well, Utah was nothing special. And Chris.. Well, I think it's safe to say that I am exhausted. Not in the sexual way, even if we did do it a lot, but also in a very mental way. He suddenly changed his mind about going to rehab and tried to run away. When he was there he was miserable. So, so sad." Massie explained.

"What I actually meant to know was if you two are still an item or if you decided to take this romance nowhere" Claire said after Massie shut up for a second.

"We're just going to be friends. What's the point?" Massie asked. "But we are going to contact each other pretty often."

"So does this mean you and Derrick are on?" Claire asked cheekily.

"No! He is so eccentric! I just saw him in a different light these past few days and I thought maybe I could have him as a friend, you know?" Massie replied. Right then there was a knock on the door. Massie walked to open it, and in came Inez with a rolling table with lots of food and drinks in it. She opened the balcony window, but it wasn't cold.

Mostly because the balcony in winter was vacuumed in a plastic transparent tent so that it would be nice and warm all the time and the furnitures wouldn't get wet and ruined under the rain.

Inez put the plates of the food on the pretty big round table, two crystal cups for each. One for wine and one for water. Then all the forks and spoons, a white wine bottle and a red wine bottle, an unopened bottle of coke, an Evian water and a Perrier.

It looked like the king's table. When Inez left the girls thanked her and started eating.

"Thanks so much for letting me eat here. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go out at first but then Alicia had a date with Josh, Dylan a secret meeting with Mr. Bellini, Kristen had a family dinner and the guys would think the wrong way if I asked them out. You were my only hope"

"It's really alright. I always love some company when I'm eating. Eating alone doesn't have the same taste." Massie replied. She was halfway through her risotto. It was delicious.

"True. By the way, what are you wearing tomorrow?" Claire asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll need to have a look through my wardrobe. Do they have a dress code?"

"Sure, it's sexy with class"

"After we're done eating we'll have a look. If you don't know what to wear you can borrow something from the closet"

Massie and Claire ate the whole dinner up, and decided they wanted to finish both bottles of wine. Massie preferred the red wine so she kept that bottle for herself and Claire drank the white wine because she preferred it.

They walked inside the closet with their cups of red and white in their hands and looked through the endless amount of stylish clothes. Massie decided that she wanted a dress between a Little Black Dress from Proenza Schouler, a black McQueen twisted mini dress, a Herve Leger cap sleeve geometric print black and white dress and a super bright magenta Kay Unger dress.

Claire had the choice between a Nicole Miller grey and black vertical color block spaghetti strap dress, an adorable Milly rope embellished navy and gold dress, or an electric blue Catherine Malandrino strapless classy dress.

They both tried all of the amazing dresses, with some music turned on that came out from her Dock. As a Ke$ha song was playing, they had a 'fashion show' in the walk in closet.

The Proenza got a 6.7 vote for the event, the McQueen got a 8.9 vote, the Herve Leger got a 9.8, and th Kay Unger got a 7. Massie decided to go with the Herve Leger with a pair of super cool Yves Saint Laurent cage heels.

Claire instead received an 8.5 for the Nicole Miller, a 9.3 for the Milly that looked beyond adorable on her, and an 8.9 for the Catherine Malandrino. She was going to work it with a pair of golden Dior heels she owned.

By nine o'clock, Massie was falling asleep. Claire didn't want to go to her empty house, and Massie decided to let her stay over at the guest room right by her room. She brushed her teeth, looking a little bit tipsy and fell in deep sleep by nine thirty.

----

Waking up in her own comfortable bed after fourteen hours of sleep was the nicest sensation Massie ever felt. The curtains were opened in the bed, and the lights were coming inside the room. She got up from her bed, and brushed her teeth at the bathroom.

She washed her face with a special Shu Ueamura product and tapped in some face cream from lancolme. She brushed her hair, and walked to the guestroom to find Claire on her bed, looking blankly at the wall.

"Wake up, C! I think it's time for lunch" Massie said as she jumped on Claire's bed. Claire jumped up and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth with a spare toothbrush Inez found for her.

At midday they went down to the dining hall, and found Inez serving some plates for lunch. It was a lovely Thai dish, which involved the half of a pineapple, which its inside had the fruit dug out, and was used as a plate to eat some fried rice with saltines, shrimp.

There were three pineapple/plates on the long dining table, and William was there, dressed in a casual outfit, reading the New York Times. He had a Burberry light grey half-zip cashmere pullover, with a pair of Burberry straight-leg jeans in a shade which was midway between dark and light wash.

Massie had never seen her father in jeans and was surprised seeing him like that. "Massie! You're back" William said when he saw her.

"Yes, sorry I was away for so long, but Chris really wasn't ready to go through this alone" Massie replied. "William, you know Claire"

"Of course, how are you doing?" William greeted the daughter of his sister's business partner.

"Very well, thank you."

"Well, as long as you don't fly away without telling me the information again I'm fine with it." William turned back to Massie. "What do you girls have planned for tonight? I'm not coming home till tomorrow evening because I'm going to play golf upstate"

"Don't worry. We were thinking about going to this party. Won't be home much either" Massie answered as she sat and ate some of the mouth-watering Thai dish.

"Good, I always believed teenagers should have a great social life. You're only seventeen once, after all" William smiled. Claire envied Massie for having such a cool father.

Not that her parents were strict, but they were never home and they also thought that they could just make her happy by giving her an endless amount of money in her 'allowance' which was basically without limit.

"Well ladies, I am off. I'm sorry I'm leaving so abruptly but my town car is waiting for me. See you tomorrow Massie, and have fun" William said getting up. A tall black 'bodyguard-slash-assistant' grabbed a duffel bag and a golf bag. They walked away.

A few hours later after they finished eating lunch, they were still at home in Massie's spa-slash-gym where they were at the sauna and chatting about almost everything.

By eight, they had dinner, which was a steak and started off the night with some wine. Massie loved wine. And by nine Alicia, Dylan and Kristen came over to get ready for the night.

"I've had the most amazing day. You have no idea how good Paul is in bed. Seriously. We went to the Mandarin Oriental Hotel, got in-room massages, drank some wine whilst eating some caviar with white chocolate, and he paid for everything!" Dylan started blabbing about her day while she drank some more wine, as she sat on Massie's warm bed.

"How can he afford that with a teacher's salary? I understand that it's an elite school, but still you can't get paid much" Kristen asked as she looked at her freshly manicured nails she got that day at Bergdorf Goodman's.

"I was just about to tell you guys what I found out today. Paul Bellini comes from a devastatingly rich family! He told me his great great grandfather created one of the most expensive hotels in Milan. How fabulous?" Dylan asked as she poured herself another cup. What kind of party would it have been if they were not shit-faced drunk?

"Damn. He must have quiet a fortune. Too bad you can't really boast about it the way you would like to, to anyone except for us." Alicia snickered as she checked herself out in the mirror.

"Well, I can start with my repetitiveness. I know you would adore that" Dylan joked. Alicia sighed, and sighs from Claire and Kristen followed right after.

"Please God, don't." Claire begged.

"You better start being nicer to me then" Dylan smiled.

Massie looked at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock. Massie grabbed the dress she chose to wear the day before, the shoes, a few accessories which were a few vintage rings, and vintage looking earrings from Chanel in silver.

Claire followed Massie's example and grabbed her clothes. Alicia had her things inside her Louis Vuitton big tote bag, which had another small clutch for the night. Dylan had brought everything inside a shopping bag from Bergdorf Goodmans, which was basically what she had bought that day after the spa at the Mandarin with Kristen.

The girls changed into their outfits calmly, as they kept on emptying the seven wine bottles they had started just half an hour ago. Massie slid on the dress which flattered her body and started with the make up. She had no need of foundation her skin was always perfect, but it didn't seem like such a big deal since none of the PC members had bad skin.

Eyeliner from MAC, lots of mascara from Yves Saint Laurent, red lipstick, some eyeshadow, blush and she was done. She made her hair's waves a little bit more distinct, she put her accessories on and she looked like she belonged in a runway.

Claire put on the Milly dress, and her hair didn't need any work at all because it was perfect even after a rough windy and rainy day out. Her long blond hair fell perfectly, and her fringe was in the perfect length. She looked like a hotter version of Kate Moss.

Alicia was instead dressed in a BCBG boat neck dress with interesting and vibrant print. On her feet black Dolce and Gabbana shoes and she thought about using a lovely sleek and sexy patent leather clutch from Alexander McQueen.

Kristen was rocking a canary yellow cotton dress with flutter sleeves in silk from Catherine Malandrino and a pair of black heels from Sam Edelman, with big Edie Sedgwick inspired earrings.

Dylan spent most of the time straightening her hair, but at the last minute she slipped on a sexy Derek Lam dolman-sleeve black dress with a pair of flashy silver Jimmy Choos. She looked elegant, sexy, and seductive.

The girls were all ready by ten fifteen. They had finished the seven bottles of wine, plus two bottles of Vodka mixed with peach juice which was delicious. Most of them were still sane, but after one more drink, they were sure to be pissed.

They hailed a cab from down the street which came to them straight away. They looked like the girls from Sex and the City + 1. "Can we come in in five?" Alicia asked as she fluttered her lashes at the cab driver who couldn't keep his eyes away from her chest.

"Only for you girls" he winked as he admired the beauty of the five girls. They got in one after the other, and crammed in the limited space. Alicia could smell the smoke.

"Do you mind if we light up?" she asked with a cheeky smile in her face.

"Go ahead, but I'll keep the windows open"

Alicia got a Marlboro Light from her bag, and lit one up. Dylan grabbed the Parliament Lights and handed one directly to Claire.

"Do you want one?" Dylan asked Massie.

"Sure, I'll try one" Massie replied, what was the harm in smoking one cigarette? It ruins your skin, all that crap. Chris Abeley smoked a packet a day and his skin was still flawless.

She lit one up, inhaled, and exhaled. She didn't see nothing special in it, but she was kind of attracted to it anyway. So she smoked it until they got to the club. Kristen paid the cab fee and the girls walked confidently to the club's bouncer, instead of lining up to do the line, which FYI was longer than the queue for Karl Lagerfeld for H&M.

"Hello ladies" the bouncer greeted them with friendliness. "Name?"

"Dylan Marvil +4" Dylan said as she finished her cigarettes.

"You ladies can go in, and Kemp Hurley +2 asked me to tell you that they were going to wait by table eight" He let them in, and the girls got into the club. The music was lound and electro. A girl in the mid twenties took them to table eight, where Kemp, Josh and Derrick were drinking the complimentary champagne bottle.

Massie had to admit that Derrick looked HOT, with capital letters, his hair was clean and soft looking, he finally shaved that little beard that he almost started growing, he put on some nice and ironed clothes and looked like he actually took care of what he looked like.

He had a button down in a lovely green shade and striped lines. He had dark wash Seven jeans, and a pair of nice leather shoes from Italy. "Did you change something?" Massie asked as soon as she got close enough for him to hear.

"I've got a haircut this morning. How do I look?" Derrick replied, making some space so she could sit next to him.

"I like it. You look much neater." Massie tried to avoid adding anything else. She didn't want to sound like she had a crush on him. Because she did not. Or she tried to make herself believe that she didn't.

"Well, you look slamming too. I really like this dress you are wearing" Derrick complimented. "Champagne?" he asked as he held a champagne bottle by its pony neck. Massie nodded. He poured it, she drank it.

She looked at Alicia who was kissing Josh and being cuddly with him. Dylan was texting non-stop. Kristen and Kemp were flirting, and Claire was looking around the VIP area trying to spot a hot guy.

When Claire spotted a handsome man, she kept on staring at him until he noticed her. He had dark hair, light eyes, and was wearing a button down shirt that made his eyes pop out and a pair of black skinny jeans.

When he looked her way, she kept eye contact for a second and looked away flirtily. Making sure she looked hot. As if her wishes came true, the hot guy walked towards the table, and brought a cigarette.

"Do you have a light?" He asked, with his deep voice. Claire looked at the other table. It was full of smokers and there were zippos on the table. She smiled anyway and lighted his fag with a green lighter. "I'm Cam Fisher,"

"Claire Lyons. Nice to meet you"

"Would you like to go to the dancefloor?" He asked.

"We're going down too." Alicia said as she got up with Josh. "Hi, I'm Alicia Rivera. HS" HS was a code for high school people in Manhattan. When they presented themselves they just added HS, and the other person would know that they were under aged too, so nobody got kicked out or even in trouble.

"Cam Fisher. HS too" Cam completely forgot about the code, but he knew that they were still high school kids, they stood out from the other crowd, and not only for their looks.

"Which one?" Claire asked as she sipped her drink.

"Octavian" Cam replied. Claire knew Octavian kids. They were mostly known for not being able to get accepted to Briarwood, but still had tons of money. Or it was the place that was much less about the academics, and more about sports, music and creativity. "You?"

"All from Briarwood" Claire answered, she finished the drink and dragged him to the dancefloor and danced with him. She was starting to see very hazily. Everything was so vague, like an abstract painting. But the only thing that she could figure out was his face.

He was cute, she danced all night with him. She had gotten with Octavian kids before, guys such as Landon Crane, Dempsey Solomon and Chris Plovert. But none of them were as cute as Cam.

At the sound of a familiar electro song, Claire got even more hyper. It was safe to say that the alcohol started to go up, and that she was now drunk. Cam enjoyed seeing the girl hyper active and outgoing.

He enjoyed even more the kiss that Claire planted on his pretty and soft lips and the make out session that was happening.

Back to the VIP area, Massie and Derrick were still talking. Massie was more like babbling. And Derrick was listening. Massie was pissed drunk. She felt attracted to Derrick, even if she knew what kind of guy he was. But she couldn't do it. No matter how much she wanted to kiss him passionately, she couldn't. When she thought about Chris Abeley, she saw his disappointed face, then his angry face, and then his depressed face.

She didn't ever want to see him like that again. But then she really wanted Derrick.

The little demon inside her convinced her with a 'Chris is not here, you'll never know when he's out. Derrick is right here instead.'

Massie didn't know what she was doing. Why she was even considering this. One week ago she would have never even thought of getting with Derrick. She thought about the words Chris said to her a few minutes before she left him.

'I can see the chemistry. If you do end up with him, tell me. I will mind, but I'll be happy for you' Massie was shocked when he said that. She never noticed the chemistry he talked about, but now she did.

She couldn't stay away from him. But she had to try. She didn't want to give Chris this satisfaction/despair.

It felt like Derrick's lips were the South of the magnet, and hers were the North. She had this weigh on her heart, that made her feel like if she was not going to kiss him she was going to feel sick for the rest of the night.

She got closer to Derrick's face, he did the same. But right about then all the alcohol she drank was coming up. She flipped her head around, and puked her soul out on the black trashcan right next to her, that the club decided to put just in cases like these.

Derrick held her hair behind, which was something Massie expected her friend to do. But no one was there. Dylan had disappeared somewhere. Claire was making out on the dance floor with that Cam Fisher character. Alicia and Josh were together. And finally Kristen was getting to know a cute bartender.

It felt like her friends left them two alone for one purpose. But Massie was content that there was actually someone there to help her out.

She felt sick. Her throat burned, and there was still that little something inside her that she couldn't vomit. She felt so embarrassed. She had puked right before she was about to kiss Derrick.

She really didn't know where to find the heart of ever looking at his face again.

* * *

please revieww

i wrote so much this time ;P


End file.
